herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Guy Cecil
Guy Cecil is a Main Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *Enchanting His mutant ability allows him to use the mana within himself to enchant objects with various effects. Commonly temporarily. Though it is possible to make the effects permanent, but he has yet to discover the ability to do so and the ability to create permanent effects from the items/objects is limited to a single one/two per day. He cannot enchant items/weapons/armor bigger than a halberd/greatsword. Strength: Flexible use of enchanting to prepare for various situations/adapt (Stealth, attacking, defending, speeding along) if he enchants the appropriate part, is slightly experienced with weaponry, fit enough to be slightly faster than the average individual. If developed, can lead into permanent effects or use of traps, especially needs development on the trap front. Ranged weaponry can be made to be slightly more effective in comparison to close-ranged weaponry. (Enchanting a bow could lead to firing fire arrows, as an example, but it remains centered around the arrow/object and. Doesn’t. Cause an explosion or the like. It’s literally just adding fire to it.) Weakness: Set amount of strength, set-up required for more effective use, still inexperienced with its use and needs to learn how to properly utilize it, also requires to learn/understand some science for far more improved effects, repeated use can lead to exhaustion or just outright falling unconscious/fainting. Or even outright death if he pushes beyond a certain limit. He may also end up easily frightened. Effects on medieval weapons are centered on themselves if they have physical force around them, for example: Razor winds around a sword would simply settle around one and enhance the cuts or something similar. By enchanting something, he inevitably weakens himself in another area of expertise, too. (Part of weakness that had to be removed) Roll Buffs: *+1 Speed *+1 Weaponry usage Enchanting * user of enchanted object gains buffs on certain area up to +2 * gains equal debuff (-1 is transfered to Cecil, if enchanted weapon is not his own) * lasts for 3 successful actions using enchanted weapons * Enchanting: spends an action to use while in combat. * Cannot be used on objects/Weapons/Armor larger than greatswords/halberds. Items: *Normal sword (Lost/Broken/Destroyed) *Negation pendant (Negation aura, 1m) Personality *Naïve *Tactical *- Background He was just a lone kid trying to better himself in life, up until he found out his gift. He kept silent about it to his family and even many of friends for a long time, and he only grew further insecure/careful as time went on. He watched the news and the occasional fight off by the sidelines, watched as forces collided with one another. And he was afraid. In secret, he practiced his enchanting tried to keep it secret. Successfully, he did so. Throughout his life, he also sought to practice various types of weaponry to better his aim, and carefully be able to use swords and the like when the situation called for it. Not being confident in being able to fight someone in CQC without a weapon in the first place. This was to protect himself against various kinds of people, both human and mutants while being able to maintain the front of being a normal human as well. At his 19th, he moved out and left his family behind, leaving a note that he ‘would be back and just had to figure some things out.’ amongst other things. This was enough to put the family more or less at ease, since he wasn’t exactly notorious for getting himself into trouble. He desires peace, between Mutants and Humans alike, but feels hesitant to trust the currently existing organisations and instead tried to keep an eye out for people that were like minded while living his life. It was only after some time had passed that he ended up meeting them. And joined up with them in hopes to protect himself and try to survive in this crazy world, and maybe. Just maybe. Get peace, or thrive in it. maybe. Get peace, or thrive in it. Storyline Having settled with a group of people, he stuck with them for a while before he inevitably split off due to a disagreement. The disagreement came about as a result of Usalia. She was feared by one of the more paranoid Mutants among the group, especially after said mutant provoked her into attacking. This, as a result, bred further paranoia amongst a few which made him agree to a choice to no longer stay amongst them and take care of Usalia on his own. This continued for some time untill SHIELD came to his doorstep, they helped Usalia and him to keep one another safe for some time. Eventually, when Usalia was arrested for one of the previous crimes she had committed (Albeit for self-defense) Guy ended up meeting Murdock and requested his help in the matter. In the end, the trial was dealt with and Usalia was able to come back home. But after this, SHIELD chose to move him and Usalia to the King's District. Where he now resides. Now that he resides in Kings it would seem they weren't out of the woods yet! Now back to dealing with Horned Girls he intends to put an end to the dangers they pose to society, especially after discovery of certain events. At the same time, he intends to learn more about his powers. Season 5 To be added. Trivia *Guy Cecil is originally from Tales of The Abyss. Category:MainCharacters Category:Characters